


Always on your side Batjokes Batman the enemy within

by Catany



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), batjokes - Fandom
Genre: Batjokes, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne ist Batman, John Doe - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, M/M, Vigilantes ende, telltale
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catany/pseuds/Catany
Summary: John Doe alias, der vigilante Joker ist Verwirrt, nach dem Kampf mit Batman und ihm. Er war verwirrt, da er nicht versteht wieso Batman alias Bruce ihn immernoch als Freund sieht. Noch zu dem will Bruce ihn noch vorschlagen, in sein Haus ein zu ziehen. Auch ist er verwirrt, dass er über Bruce mehr nachdenkt als sonst. In der zwischen Zeit kommen die beiden sich immer mehr näher. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu nah, als beste Freunde es sein sollen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist nicht nur auf dieser, sondern auch auf anderen Fanfiction Sites lesbar. Allerdings ist diese die einzige Fanfiction Site, in der ich es auf deutsch schreibe (bis jetzt) wie auch immer. Diese Storyline ist hauptsächlich entnommen von der Batman Gaming-Serie von Telltale. Geht und schaut es euch an, wenn ihr es nicht kennt. Ich habe die erste Staffel nicht angeschaut. LOL. Es reichte mir, Staffel eins, Kapitel 4 anzuschauen und die zweite Staffel, um in diesen Ship zu geraten. Jetzt klebe ich dran. (Help) wie auch immer! Das nächste Kapitel, wo die Story anfängt, wird gerade nach dem Vigilantem ending angespielt. Nun Genieße die Geschichte! *grins* Ach ja! Dieses Buch wird langsamer geupdatet, da ich ja alles englische ins deutsche übersetzen muss.

(Normaler Text, flashback Text)

John Doe POV

Ich war in meiner Zelle und sass auf meinem harten, kleinen, dennoch irgendwie bequemen Bett. Ich musste an diese eine Nacht mit Batman denken. Wie? Warum? Was... nach all dem was ich getan habe, bin ich für ihn...

Flashback:

"War ich für dich jemals ein freund? Also... ich meine: wie ein Wahrer freund?", fragte ich Batman, der immer noch völlig erschöpft von unserem Kampf ist. Er hatte einen Batarang in meine hand gesteckt, der an irgend so ein teil reinsteckte. Somit konnte ich nicht auf ihn um immer und immer wieder nach ihm zu stechen. Batman schaute kurz auf den Boden. Er denkt wohl nach. Sicher wird die antwort: "Nein. Niemals in meinem Ganzen Leben.", oder so etwas ähnliches sein. Ich weiss, das er sich nur Nett anstellte, damit ich besser Manipuliert werde. Ich wurde nur für seine Drecksarbeit benutzt. Haha. Wie witzig. Ich wusste es schon lange, dennoch haben wir beide bis zum Ende unsere spielchen gespielt. Hahaha. Wie witzig. Zum Totlachen! Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein, nicht wahr?

"Natürlich.", ähm... bitte was?! Ich hab mich da verhört, oder? Ungläubig schaute ich Bruce an. Haben sich meine Ohren vor lauter lachen ihren Job versagt, oder habe ich das richtig gehört?

"Näturlich warst du mein Freund.", haha... Das ist ja noch Witziger. Ich bin so was von Verwirrt. Einteil von mir hüpfte verrückt herum vor freude, ein teil fühlt sich immer noch heftig betrogen, ein teil lacht sich kaputt, da er mich immer noch trotz all den Dingen die ich getan habe, als sein freund sieht. Es ist so lustig! Ich bin noch nie in meinem leben so verwirrt gewesen. Und das nur über ein Geständnis! Haha...Ahahahaha. Sagen's wir ihm, ne'?

"Du bist echt ein durchgeknallter Typ.", sagte ich und fing an zu kichern.

ich seufzte leise und legte meine Hand auf mein Gesicht. Das hat mich hart getroffen. Wie ein schuss auf der Brust. Gerade ins Herz. Seine Regel nummer 1, und somit die wichtigste ist bei ihm: Keinen Mord. Diese regel habe ich sicher gefühlte hundert male gebrochen. Er hat es sogar vor seinen Augen gesehen, das ich 3 leute ohne zu zögern getötet und brutal erstochen habe. Dennoch sagte er er wäre mein Freund, hatte die leute die mich nach Arkham brachten ihnen gesagt das, wenn sie mir auch nur ein weiteres Haar, abgesehen von meiner lässigen strähne die aus meiner Frisur lugte, krümmen, wird er dafür sorgen, das sie es bereuen werden, uns beide kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich hatte in der nähe der Sitze messer und andere Spielzeuge gesehen. Hatte wohl schwein gehabt, das Batsy sie bedroht hatte. Sonst wäre die Fahrt sehr unangenehm für mich gewesen. Wieso zumTeufel soll er sich überhaupt sowas machen?! Ich bin verwirrt über seine Aktionen, aber noch mehr verwirrt, das ich mich über diese Gesten freue. 

Ich entfernte meine Hand langsam von meinem Gesicht und liess mein Gewicht auf meine Arme ab. Ich stützte mein Körper auf, indem meine Ellenbogen auf meine Beine ruhen. Ich blickte zum Foto, das ich von Batman und mir vor ein paar Wochen Geschossen habe. Ich habe mir das noch von meiner Fotowand geschnappt, bevor ich zurück nach Arkham gebracht wurde. Batman lächelte etwas auf dem Foto, was selten ist. Irgendwie wollte ich mich nicht von diesem Foto trennen. Hätte er nicht wenigstens mich nach Hause fahren? Ein Besuch in den Vergangenen Tagen wären auch nicht unerwünscht gewesen. Irgendwie will ich es nicht aus der Hand geben. Warum weiss ich auch nicht. Aber es fühlt sich total anders an, Als den Cirus, den ich Bruce abgeben musste. Nun... Ich BIN anhänglich an Dingen. Vielleicht ein weiterer Grund, weshalb ich Harley trotz meiner Liebe auf der Brücke hintergangen habe. Trotzdem...

Ich schreckte auf, als ich eine Stimme hörte. Diese Rief: „Besucher für John Doe.". Mann. Wer kommt jetzt den? Bruce kann es sicher nicht sein. Ich öffnete etwas von dem Spalt und sah eine sehr bekannte Person von mir stehen. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich lächelte. „Bruce!", sagte ich und er bückte sich, um mich besser zu sehen. Ich grinste Wahrscheinlich mein grösstes Grinsen das ich je grinste und lachte.

„Hey! Schön dich zu sehen, Bruce!", sagte ich und vergiess die vielen Gedanken und Emotionen, die noch eben in meinem Kopf schwirrten. Er lächelte sein Charmantes Wayne Lächeln und kniete zu mir runter. „Auch schön, dich wiederzusehen, John.", sagte er. Der Arbeiter hinter ihm lief einfach weg, was merkwürdig war. Das Personal darf die Besucher eigentlich nich unbeaufsichtigt bei den Patienten lassen. Und falls der Besucher gerne in die Zelle des Patienten will, muss das Personal die Türe aufschliessen. Also: wieso macht er sich aus dem Staub? „Soll ich in deine Zelle reinkommen?", fragte Bruce lächelnd. Perplex schaute ich ihn an. „Wie? Ähm... sicher. Aber das Personal hat den Schlüssel und---", „ich habe den Schlüssel.", unterbrach er mich und warf sie in die Luft. Ich starrte ihn an, dann fing ich an zu grinsen. „Hat da wieder das Geld seine Spielchen?", fragte ich grinsend. „Du kennst sie ja. Immer hungrig für mehr. Und du weisst ja auch selbst, wie der eine Typ an diesen Elektroschoker gekommen ist.", sagte er und schnaubt etwas genervt. Ach ja! DER Typ. Oh... na dann! „Willst du nun reinkommen? Ich hab nix dagegen!", sagte ich grinsend. Er schmunzelte und machte sich an's schloss ran.


	2. Dinge Aufholen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 hits, hmmm? Guter Anfang! Hoffe ihr alle seid real, Sugars! ;3 Ach ja: Schule hat wieder angefangen, und wenn ich meine englische FF ins deutsche übersetze, sind es meistens noch viel mehr Wörter und es dauert auch länger, also wird das viel langsamer geupdated als die Englische FF. Wie auch immer! Enjoy!

Erzähler POV

Ein klickendes Geräusch kam von der Tür aus und Bruce kommt in seinem eleganten Anzug in die Zelle von John Doe rein. John Begrüßte ihn sofort mit einer sehr festen Umarmung. Seufzend reibte er seinen Kopf gegen Bruce's Bruce und genießt die Wärme, die von ihm ausgeht. Er wusste selbst nich, wie glücklich er eigentlich ist, Bruce zu sehen, seinen Vertrauenswerten Freund. Bruce lachte etwas nervös, da er so etwas nicht gerade erwartet hatte und ihm diese Nähe mehr als nah genug ist. „Schätze mal, du hast mich sehr vermisst, Hmmm?", fragte er und schaute leicht zu dem kleinerem Mann runter. John schmunzelte leicht und murmelte gegen seinen schwarzen Buisness Anzug schmunzelnd seine Antwort: „Mir etwas peinlich, dass zu verraten, aber ja, Bruce. Ich hab' dich Vermisst, Kumpel.". John lässt mit einem grinsen von Bruce ab. Er lässt sich auf's Bett fallen und das Bett knarzte unter seinem Gewicht. Strahlend deutete John auf den freien Platz neben ihm. Bruce setzte sich im Gegensatz zu John vorsichtig und etwas elegant auf das Bett, wie man es von Bruce Wayne eben erwarten würde. 

„Also... Hab ich was während meiner Abwesenheit verpasst?", fragte Bruce seinen Freund, der ihn mit einem Grinsen anschaute. Er stößt ein tiefes lachen raus, bevor er seine Frage beantwortete. „Nun... Abgesehen von einigen aufregenden Dingen, nichts weiteres! Du hättest die Essenschlacht vor einigen Tagen sehen müssen! Es war, ja ich weiß: schwer zu glauben, VERRÜCKT!", seine Arme fuchtelten herum, als er die Situation anfing zu beschrieben. John fing weiter an zu erzählen, als ob er hellsehen konnte und wusste, das Bruce ihn als nächste Frage stellen würde: „Was genau ist passiert?". Er liess noch einige Lacher heraus, bevor er aufstand und den Vorfall genauer zu beschreiben. „Es hatte gerade angefangen, nachdem ich einen Einsamen Tisch gefunden habe. Dann war jemand ungeschickt genug, sein ergattertes Süssgetränk auf Zsasz zu kleckern. Natürlich  wurde Zsasz dann wütend, nahm sein Glass und zerschlagte es auf seinem Kopf.", er laß ein schallendes Gelächter heraus, bevor er, nachdem er sich beruhigt hat als er bemerkt wie Bruce ihn den unzufriedenen Blick gibt, weitererzählt: „Das Blut hat nur so gespritzt! Dann hat sein Kumpel neben ihn aus Rage seinen Teller mit Suppe gefüllt nach Zsasz geworfen, der Auswich und auf jemand anderes der Teller zerbrach und die Suppe auf ihn Ergoss, der natürlich sehr angepisst durch diese Aktion wurde. Und so ging es dann weiter und weiter. Und dabei war die Ursache nur ein kleines Gläschen Apfelsaft, gesüsst mit etwas Zucker. Ich hielt mich da raus, da es eigentlich sehr lustig war, diesen Kindergarten an zu sehen.", sein grinsen hätte einen Alpträume verursachen. Doch Bruce war diesem Anblick schon gewöhnt. „Aha... Schätze es war dann wohl ein echtes... Durcheinander.", sagte Bruce, als er sich bemühte, die Situation und den Schaden nacher so gut wie fast nicht versuchte vorzustellen. „Und ob! Der Typ der Zsasz erledigt hatte, hatte dann eine sehr schlimme Kopf Verletzung, der andere Typ muss nun mit nur einem Ohr in diesem Asylum rumlaufen, dann ist da noch...", „Schon gut, Schon gut, hab schon Verstanden, aber gab es noch andere Dinge, abgesehen von Der Essenschlacht?", fragte Bruce, dessen Unterdrückung seiner Vorstellung der Situation noch schwieriger wurde.

John hielt sein grummeln zurück, als er von Bruce unterbrochen wurde. Wie unhöflich! Er hätte wenigstens seinen Satz zu Ende hören. Aber was soll's! So ist Bruce ja immer. Immer so direkt. Und das gerade ist was er so interessant an Bruce findet. „Okay, Mal sehen... Ah! Dr.Leland war Krank, deshalb hatte Harley eine freie Stunde, und nutzte diese Zeit um hier zu Entkommen. Ich habe natürlich Brav in meinem Zimmer auf die Ersatz Person Gewartet. Der Erstz Dokter war so was von anders, als die Bisherigen! Eine Frau mit einem Sinn für Humor! Das es so was gibt! Ihre Witze sind wie aus dem nichts gezogen und das Witzige ist das sie gerade passen.", erklärte John während er sich wieder in Bruce's Richtung gedreht hat und seine Hände umklammerte. „Gut zu Hören, dass jemand auch selbst in diesem Asylum deine Stimmung erleichtert.", sagte Bruce und lächelte leicht. John sah so was von entzückend aussieht wenn er aufgeregt und glücklich ist. „Habt ihr zwei Freundschaft geschlossen?", fragte er aus Neugier, was etwas ungewöhnlich ist, da die Antwort mit 90% höchstwahrscheinlich ‚Ja' lautet. „Nun... Kann man so Sagen! Ich bin ihr Lieblings Patient! Wir werden sie sicher noch öfters hier herumlaufen sehen, da ein Dokter aus dem nichts gekündigt hat!", er grinste über beide Ohren und irgendwie schaffte er es, das sein grinsen normal erschien. „Sie sagt dass ich eigentlich schon auf gutem Wege bin, dass ich nicht mehr lange hier bleiben muss und schon bald wieder raus kann. Nun... das ist, was SIE Annimt, natürlich. hehe.". Bruce nickte und gab ein einfaches: „Mhm" aus. Gerade fiel ihm wieder der Eigentliche Grund für seinen Besuch.

„John?", fing er an. John schaute ihn, mit einem etwas verwirrten Gesicht, an. „Was ist?", fragte er, sein grinsen wieder zurück an seinem Platz. „Ich war nicht nur hier, um nach dir Zu sehen und Dinge Nach zu holen. Keine Sorge, es ist nicht wegen Informationen oder sonst etwas ähnliches wie letztes mal während dem Vorfall mit Harley und dem Virus. Obwohl: ich hätte eigentlich nach dir sehen wollen, wenn es nicht für Agentin Avesta und Harley gewesen wäre.", sagte Bruce, seine Armen vor seiner Brust verschränkt. John's grinsen weitete sich, als er die Wörter Hörte. „Wirklich?! Du Sorgst dich SO sehr um mich?", fragte er. Seine vorherigen verwirrten gefühle und Gedanken schienen wie vergessen, genauso wie die Szenario in ACE Chemicals. Bruce schmunzelte daraufhin und nickte. „Nun... Ich muss dir schon ein paar Fragen stellen, aber wie schon gesagt: nichts musst du über jemanden Verraten. Ist das Okay?", „Natürlich! Würde dir glatt die Welt schenken wenn du das Verlangst, Bruce.", antwortete John energisch und klatschte seine Hände.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern, dass kann ich dir Versichern. Nun zur erste Frage. Was willst du machen, nachdem du Arkham verlässt?", fragt Bruce. John legte einen Finger auf sein Kinn und Dachte nach. Als er ja sehr Bekannt als Joker, den viele Leute in Gotham als Kriminellen und Killer ansehen, als nur ein anderer Typ, der ein Held sein will, es ihm aber schwer fällt die Regeln von den Helden zu verstehen, wird er sicher nicht Freundlich empfangen, wenn er in einem Hotel reinspaziert und Freundlich um ein Zimmer fragt. Und da wäre auch noch Geld, Nahrung etc... er würde ja nicht mehr so gerne wieder stehlen. Er stiesst ein Seufzer aus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Eine Bleibe suchen? Vielleicht muss ich in ein Geheimversteck einrichten oder so was in der Art. Du weisst schon...", sagt John und beisst sich am Schluss auf die Unterlippe. Bruce schaut ihn etwas mitleidend an, lächelt dann aber wieder. „Das trifft sich gut. Denn ich wollte fragen, ob du in Wayne Manor einziehen möchtest.",John reisste seine Augen weiter auf als gedacht, was einen kurzen Schmerz am Ende seiner Lieder verursacht, als er Bruce's Wörter nach einigen Sekunden prozessiert hat. „Ähm... Ahahahaha! Hast du mir ein Schrecken eingejagt! Du meinst sicherlich nicht DEN Wayne Manor... o-oder?", fragte er ihn. „Nun... es ist eher gesagt mein Zuhause. Als um es anders aus zu drücken: Willst du in mein Zuhause einziehen?",obwohl das Bruce's Meinung nach John mindestens etwas zum Lachen bringen sollte, blieb John immer noch verdutz. „Ich könnte deinen Ruf ruinieren, wenn jemand das erfährt.", „Also, ich bitte dich! Wann und Wiviel mal war mein Ruf zuletzt ruiniert?", „Ich könnte dich nochmals hintergehen.", „Hast es kürzlich getan, wir sind aber immer noch Feunde, also kein Problem.", „Und wenn jemand es herausfindet?", „Sie behalten das Geheimnis, das Geld das ich ihnengebe oder sonst bereuen die es.", „Du kannst in Schwierigkeiten geraten.", „Ich sorge mich mehr um andere, als mich selbst, das müsstes du schon eigentlich rausgefunden haben.", „Und wenn ich deine Sachen Klaue? Und sie nicht mehr hergeben will?", „Solange es von mir ist, sei mein Gast.". Was auch immer John sagte, Bruce war entschlossen und änderte seine Meinung nicht. John war eigentlich mehr als glücklich, diese Chance zu haben, aber er sorgt sich vielmehr um Bruce. Und er hat das Gefühl, das er ganz und gar nicht das alles verdient hat. Und ausserdem: er will nicht nochmals auf einen Trick reinfallen. Aber sonst würde er liebendgern zusagen.

Nach langem Argumentieren, stimmt John der Idee zu, nachdem Bruce erwähnte, das er sonst nirgendwo sicher wäre. Dann war Bruce's Besuchszeit um. Die beiden schauten sich an. John legte bevor Bruce wegging seine Hand auf Bruce's Schulter. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder, oder, Buddy?". Bruce schmunzelte und klopfte seinem Besten Freund auf den Rücken. „Sicher, John. Wir sehen uns Morgen.". John winkte noch zum Abschied, bevor Bruce verschwand.

****


	3. Pläne

Bruce POV

 

Immer wieder schweifen meine gedanken zu John während meiner rückfahrt zum Wayne Manor. Ich dachte an unser gespräch in Arkham, aber auch an andere dinge über ihn. Sind seine Haare etwas lockiger geworden oder was? Ist seine strähne kürzer geworden? Das alles und noch andere fragen schwirrten um meinem Kopf.Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, ist es eigentlich nicht abnormal von mir, für längere Zeit über jemanden nachzudenken. Ich bin der Typ, der versucht Menschen zu verstehen, deshalb denke ich viel über sie nach. Das merkwürdige war, das ich nie so sehr über einen nachgedacht habe. Äusserlich, meine ich. Und ich überdenke die ganze Situation mit seinem einzug etwas. Dennoch habe ich das gefühl, dass sein Einzug vieles verändern wird. Mich, ihn... uns. Unsere Freundschaft und noch mehr.Ich hatte aber auch meine Zweifel. Was, wenn etwas passiert und er mich wieder verlässt. Was, wenn er sich doch nicht mehr bessern wird, egal wie sehr ich es versuche. Ich dachte gerade an den moment in Arkham, als er mich umarmt hatte. Meine Haut hatte geprikelt, wie anfangs bei Selina...Und dann hat er so etwas von entzückend ausgesehen, als er so niedlich gegrinst hat. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf sofort, als mir der gedanke in den Kopf kam. Ich bin weder schwul, noch bisexuell und wir sind nur sehr enge freunde. (A/N: Two bros chillin' in a hot tub. 5 feet apart 'cause they're not gay. (warum kommt mir das plötzlich in den Kopf?))

 

Ich versuchte, mich mehr auf den Verkher zu achten, da ich beinahe in ein Auto reingefahren bin. Das schien mich auf bessere gedanken zu bringen, da ich dann mehr auf die vorbereitungen für John's einzug nachdachte. Vieles muss noch erledigt werden, bis er wirklich einziehen kann. Vielleicht wird er ja nicht lange bei mir bleiben, bis er wieder nach Arkham zurückgeschickt wird. Aber das lasse ich nicht zu. Und selbst wenn das passieren würde, würde er sicher nicht lange dort bleiben.

 

Endlich erreichte ich den Batcave und stieg aus dem Batmobil aus. „Willkommen Zurück, Master Bruce.”, Begrüßte mich Alfred und hielt mir meine schon vorbereitete Tasse Kaffe hin. Ich nahm die Tasse mit Freude und schluckte die kleine, schwarze, bittere Energie in Flüssigkeit runter. „Und? Wie ist das Treffen mit Joker--- Ich meine John Doe gelaufen?”, fragte Alfred. „Es war gut. Zwar war er anfangs überrascht, aber dann war der Rest ganz gut Verlaufen. Es tat gut, ihn wieder zu sehen.”, antwortete ich und nahm ein weiterer Schluck. „Harley ist übrigens-“, fing Alfred an, doch ich unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß, ausgebrochen. John hat es mir erzählt. Ich werde mich vielleicht heute noch auf die Suche nach ihr machen.”, sagte ich zu ihm und nippte wieder an meinem Kaffee. „Ach so. Verstehe. Und? Hast du mit John auch über den Einzug gesprochen?”, Fragte er. „Ja, Al. Er sagt er würde gerne Einziehen, nach einigem Argumentieren. Vielleicht kommt er in wenigen Monaten hierher.”, sagte ich und trank meinen letzten Schluck. „Großartig! Dann können wir endlich den Leer stehenden Raum füllen. Wurde auch langsam Zeit!”, sagte Alfred und lächelte leicht. Ich nickte und lächelte etwas traurig zurück. Alfred wird mich schon bald verlassen. Er ist noch hier geblieben weil ich für John’s Einzug noch Hilfe brauche. Es wird sehr wahrscheinlich hart für mich sein, aber für Alfred sehr erholend. Nun... Wenn die Zeiten hart werden, wird John für mich da sein. John hat Potential und ich weiß das. Er muss nur die Logik begreifen, dann wäre er eigentlich der beste Hero-sidekick in Gotham. Ich weiß dass er nicht Verrückt, beziehungsweise Böse, schlecht oder ein Mörder ist. Ich kann ihn noch vor dem tiefen Abgrund zurückholen. Ich weiß das. Ich schmunzelte und sah Alfred an. „Na dann, machen wir uns ran an die Vorbereitungen.”, sagte ich und legte meine Tasse auf das Tablet. „Aber erstmal wird gefrühstückt.”

 

* * *

 

 

John Doe POV

 

Ich lächelte glücklich und summte fröhlich, während ich meine geschmacklosen Spaghetti verdrückte. Ich werde in Wayne Manor einziehen. Ich werde in DEN Wayne Manor einziehen. Das war das letzte was ich erwartet habe. Es war immer mein Traum, mit Bruce in seinem gleichen... nun ja... Mann kann das keine Wohnung nennen, Eher ein Schloss. Ja, in seinem gleichen Schloss zu wohnen. Hätte nie gedacht das dieser Traum Wirklichkeit wird. Dennoch ist er mein Freund, also wäre es kein Wunder.

 

Ich bin trotzdem sehr glücklich darüber.

 

Den Rest des Tages verschwand mein Lächeln nicht von meinen Lippen. Kurz bevor Nachtruhe in Arkham war, hörte ich ein pochen von der Türe. Ich war etwas verwirrt und öffnete wieder die Klappe. Da stand mal wieder Bruce und schaute zum Spalt von runter und schmunzelte. Ich grinste. “Komm rein, Kumpel und setz dich dann auf mein Bett.”, sagte ich und schloss die Klappe wieder. Ich hörte das Geräusch von Schlüsseln, dann hörte ich wie eine Türe aufgeschlossen wird, meine Türe. Sobald die Türe offen war, umarmte ich ihn wieder. Diese Umarmung war nicht so lang wie diese eine Umarmung am Morgen, dennoch genoss ich für eine kleine Weile seine Wärme. Ich löste mich von ihm. “Hey Bruce! Schön, dich wiederzusehen! Warum bist du diesmal hier? Wieder nur um zu Plaudern? Oder gibt es ein anderer Grund? Ich meine, sicher gibt es mehr als nur einen Grund, wenn du dich extra nochmals abends auf den Weg nach Arkham für mich machst.”, sagte ich und grinste, während ich auf mein Bett saß und meine Beine bequem aussteckte.

 

„Nun, du hast richtig geraten, aber sag mir erstmal wie es dir den ganzen Tag gegangen ist.”, sagt er, ein Mundwinkel etwas angehoben. „Och, Brilliant! Ich habe den ganzen Tag über gegrinst! War nie glücklicher! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, hier rauszukommen und in Wayne Manor einziehen.”, sagte ich grinsend. „Gut, das es dir gefällt, in Wayne Manor einzuziehen. Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich dir Fragen stelle, die für deinen Einzug wichtig sind?”,fragte er. „Nein, Nein! Ganz und gar nicht! Stelle mir ruhig die Fragen. Ich bin ganz Ohr.”, sagte ich, immer nich grinsend. „Okay. Also, du wirst ein ganz eigenes, neues Zimmer für dich haben. Und bevor wir es einrichten muss ich von dir wissen, was dringend in deinem Zimmer sein soll. Du kannst auch gerne einige Sachen von dir selbst holen. Ich will, dass du dich möglichst gut in deinem Zimmer fühlst, weist du?”, ich nickte, als er fertig gesprochen hat und streifte mir über meinen Kiefer.

 

„Hmmm... Also: mein Plüschtier das ich in Arkham genäht habe, einige Fotos das ist was ich alles mitnehmen möchte. Also muss eine Pinnwand in meinem Zimmer sein. Und... hmmm... Ach! Einen Schreibtisch, damit ich meine Sachen aufschreiben kann.”, sagte ich. „Wofür genau brauchst du du denn einen Schreibtisch? Schreibst du oder Zeichnest du ab und zu was?", fragte Bruce mich und ich brach in schallendes gelächter aus. „Ahahahaha! Nein, nicht doch! Ich brauche das um meine Einträge zu machen. Aber ich muss schon sagen dass ich ab und zu einfach was schreiben möchte. Das befreit mich von meinen Gedanken, weisst du?", sagte ich. „Du machst Einträge? Für was? Und wo machst du diese Einträge?", fragt Bruce mich. Ich zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bist extrem neugierig, hmmm? Nun gut. Ich bin mal so nett und beantworte dir die Fragen. Die Einträge mache ich für Dr.Quarren, dem neuen doktor. Sie sagt es würde ihr sehr helfen, wenn ich in einem kleinem Heft die geschehnisse und gedanken des tages aufzuschreiben. Warte mal, ich hole das Heft.", sagte ich und setzte mich auf. Ich öffnete dann die Schublade meines Nachttisches und zog mein grünes Heft hervor. Ich wedelte mit dem Heft in der luft. „Das ist, trotz meines verlassens aus Arkham immer noch wichtig.". Sagte ich und legte es wieder zurück. Er nickte und schrieb alles was ich gesagt habe auf seinem schwarz-weissen notiz block auf.

„Sonst noch etwas das ein muss ist?", fragte bruce, immer noch fokusiert auf seine Notizen. Ich grinste. Mal sehen wie sein gesicht überrascht, perplex und missverstanden zur gleichen zeit aussieht. „dich.", sagte ich und hielt mein gelächter zurück. Bruce riss seine augen auf und zog seine augenbrauen hoch, sein blick auf mich fixiert. „Ä-Ähm... Was- Wie bitte?", fragte er und ich bemerkte einen roten Farbton auf seine Wangen. Ich lachte, beugte mich zu ihm runter und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. „Ich hab doch nur Spass gemacht. Es gibt nichts weiteres was mir einfällt.", gluckste ich und Bruce's einer mundwinkel sank noch weiter nach unten.

 

„Ähm... Okay. Dann werde ich ein Schreibtisch in dein Zimmer stellen.”, sagte er und zuckte etwas unbeholfen mit den Schultern. Er legte sein Notizbuch zurück in seine Tasche und drehte sich wieder zu mir. „Bist du Aufgeregt, in Wayne Manor einzuziehen?”, ich grinste. „Natürlich! Warum sollte ich das nicht sein? Mit dir in einem Gleichen... Grundstück zu sein war mein Traum! Jetzt wird er sogar noch wahr! Ich kann es kaum glauben dass das alles kein Traum ist!”, sagte ich und fuchtelte mit meinen Armen in der Luft herum. Er schmunzelte. „John, du bist mein Bester Freund und natürlich tue ich was ich kann um dir zu helfen.”, sagt er und ich lächelte sanft. „Das Weiss ich natürlich schon alles, Bruce! Ich kenne dich ja schliesslich so gut wie kein anderer. Dennoch fühl ich mich echt geschmeichelt von dir.“, sagte ich und Bruce erwiderte nur mit einem nicken und einem: „Aha.“. Ich grinste und trat ihm näher. „Übrigens: Bruce! Du hast ein echt charmantes Lächeln.“, sagte ich und stupste seine Nase mit meinem Finger, als wir nur einige Zentimeter von unseren Gesichtern entfernt waren. Seine Wangen nahmen wieder einen leicht roten Farbton an. „H-Häh?“, fragte er nur, total verwirrt. Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Was? Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Ich hab dir doch ein Kompliment gegeben. Kein: „Ach Danke John, Sehr nett von dir.“?“, fragte ich ihn. „Nein nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Das hat mich einfach überrascht. Danke, John.“, sagte er und schmunzelte. Ich grinste und sass auf mein Bett. Ich tätschelte den freien Platz neben mir und Bruce setzt sich neben mir.

 

„Und wie war dein Tag?“, fragte ich ihn. „Sagen wir mal: echt anstrengend. Ich bin erschöpft und will einfach nur in‘s Bett.“, sagte er und gähnte, um seine Müdigkeit auszudrücken. „Was ist denn passiert? Es muss schon vieles passiert sein, das du vor mir Gähnst.“, sagte ich. „Ach... gestern bin ich nicht zum Bat signal erschienen. Und dann konnte ich vor lauter Schuldgefühle nicht schlafen. Ich hatte kein Auge zugedrückt.“, murmelte er und legte seinen Kopf auf die Wand. Er sah wirklich müde aus. Er könnte sicher glatt hier und jetzt einschlafen. „Dann hol dir doch jetzt noch ein Bisschen Schlaf, Kumpel. Ich pass schon auf dich auf. Schlaf ruhig.“, ich grinste und kicherte etwas. Er nickte schwach und schloss seine Augen. Nach einigen Minuten hörte ich ein leises schnarchen von ihm. Er ist wohl eingenickt. Ach, die Wache wird ihn sicher aufwecken, wenn er hier reinkommt, also gönn ich mir auch etwas Schlaf. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Langsam schlief ich dann ein...

 

* * *

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen war ich überrascht, das Bruce immer noch neben mir sass und friedlich schlief. Natürlich wachte er dann kurz nachdem ich aufgewacht bin auch auf und ging rasend weg, damit Alfred nicht mehr so viele Sorgen um ihn macht. Ich fragte dann Dr. Quarren warum er immer noch da war. Sie kicherte nur und sagte sie brachte es nicht um‘s Herz, uns beide zu Wecken, also liess sie uns schlummern. Ich bin nicht böse auf sie. Überraschenderweise bin ich sogar glücklich darüber.

 

Mir hat es gefallen, das er bis am Morgen bei mir geblieben ist, an meiner Seite.


	4. Gedanken, Gefühle und komische Träume

Bruce POV

 

Zuhause angekommen würde ich von einem Besorgten Alfred begrüßt. „Bruce! Oh Gott! Endlich bist du da! Was ist passiert? Du bist letzte Nacht nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen als du nach Arkham Asylum gefahren bist! Ich habe mir etliche sorgen gemacht und-“, Ich unterbrach ihn mit meiner kommenden Antwort. „Ganz ruhig, Alfred. Tut mir leid, das du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hast. Ich hatte keine Ahnung das ich so lange schlafen werde. Ich dachte ein Wächter oder Doktor würde uns aufwecken. John ist auch eingeschlafen, also könnte nicht mal er mich noch aufwecken. Es tut mir leid.“, sagte ich, kratzte mir verlegen den Hinterkopf und schaute zu Boden. Alfred seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut. Jetzt bist du ja da. Zum Glück ist diese Nacht kein Bat signal erschienen.“, sagte Alfred. „Gut. Ich will Jim nicht nochmals enttäuschen.“, sagte ich und rieb angestrengt meinen Nasenrücken. Alfred schaute kurz zu Boden, bevor er mich traurig ansah.

 

„Du weisst, das ich bald weggehe, oder?“, fragte er und ich nickte etwas traurig. „Ich weiss.“, ich stiess ein tiefer Seufzer aus. „Aber ich verstehe es schon. Du kannst ja nicht immer hierbleiben. Eine Reise wird dir gut tun. Also Danke ich dir, dass du wenigstens für die Vorbereitungen für John’s Zimmer dageblieben bist.“, sagte ich und zwang mir ein kleines Lächeln auf. „Ich bin zufrieden, das du mich verstehst, Bruce.“, sagte Alfred und lächelte schwach. „Okay. Machen wir uns an‘s Zimmer von John ran.“, sagte ich und lief an Alfred vorbei. „Was ist mit dem Frühstück?“, fragte Alfred, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schmunzelte. „Das... kann zwar warten aber ich habe Hunger. Essen wir zuerst mal was.“, sagte ich und stieg in den Elevator.

 

* * *

 

|Arkham Asylum, 10:31|

 

John Doe POV

 

Ich lachte, als Dr.Quarren wieder eines ihrer Witze ausgab. Sie kicherte ununterbrochen, bis sie hustete, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie wartete brav, bis ich fertig mit lachen bin. Als der Moment kam, indem ich nur nach Luft japste, beruhigte ich mich einigermassen. Ich setze mich wieder richtig auf den Stuhl, auf dem ich durch lauter lachen etwas runtergerutscht bin. Ich räusperte mich und kicherte noch etwas. „Der war echt gut.“ sagte ich und mir fiel es schwer, nicht wieder loszulachen. Ich sah, das Dr.Quarren‘s backen etwas aufgeplustert sind, also nehme ich an dass es ihr genauso schwer fällt.

 

Ihre Therapien sind die besten und lustigsten. Bei ihr kann man sich ganz gut entspannen und alles rauslassen. Eine gutmütige, Humorvolle Frau mit schönen, blonden, wellenden, zu einem Zopfgebundenen Haaren und Blauen Augen und zwischen den zwei Augen eine Stupsnase, auf der eine Runde Brille ruht und unter der Nase schmale, rötliche Lippen. Eine Frau, mit der man sich schnell anfreundet.

 

„Ja, einer meiner Besten Witze. Gut, dass er dir gefällt.“, sagte sie und prustete wieder los. Ich gluckste ebenfalls, lachte aber nicht richtig, da wir sicher schon bald wieder weitermachen müssen. Nach einigen Minuten waren wir endlich wieder normal. Dr.Quarren räusperte sich nochmals um sich zusammenzufassen und schob ihre Brille ihrer Nase Entlang. „Ehem... Wo waren wir nochmals?“, fragte sie etwas peinlich berührt. „Du hast mich gefragt wann genau ich mich ruhig fühle.“, sagte ich etwas belustigt. Sie schaute etwas beschämt zur Seite und schloss die Augen. „Ja, ja, stimmt. Gott wie peinlich.“, die letzten drei Wörter flüsterte sie genervt.

 

„Hmm... mal überlegen...“, sagte ich und lehnte meinen Kopf nach hinten. Ich ging verschiedene Situationen und Personen durch, welche mich beruhigen. Die erste Person die mir in den Kopf kam war Bruce. Ich verneinte es beim ersten Mal. Doch dann dachte ich an den heutigen Morgen zurück, als ich auf Bruce’s Schulter aufwachte. Seine Schulter war wie ein Kissen. So war auch der rest seines Körpers. Und er war so warm. So angenehm schön warm. Ich will dass er mich berührt, dass ich ihn berühre. Ihn umarme und... ich schüttelte den Kopf bei meinen kommenden Gedanken. Vielleicht bin ich ja immer noch müde. Ich muss mich auf die Frage konzentrieren.

 

„Am meisten bin ich ruhig, wenn ich Zeit für mich habe, aber auch wenn ein Freund, dem ich vertrauen kann bei mir in der Nähe ist.“, beantwortete ich die Frage. „Jemand wie Bruce, der der dich immer besuch?“, fragte sie. „Ja, genau. Jemand wie Bruce. Bruce ist jemand, bei dem ich meistens ruhig bin und mich sicher fühle. Er ist ein sehr guter Freund.“, sagte ich. „Ach ja! Heute habe ich wieder friedlich geschlafen! Der Traum den ich hatte war einfach wundervoll!“, viel mir ein und grinste über beide Ohren. Dr.Quarren schaute von ihrem Notizbuch hoch. „Interessant“, sagte sie und schrieb alles auf, was ich gesagt habe.

 

„Was genau hast du geträumt?“, hakte sie nach. Ich grinste noch mehr, was bedeutet dass ich mittlerweile Level Joker-grinsen erreichte habe. „Es war ein Wundervoller Traum. Simpel, aber Wundervoll! Ich war in Wayne Manor und hatte alle möglichen Sachen gemacht. Schwimmen, etwas feines essen, im Garten rumhängen, Eis essen und vieles mehr! Das meiste hatte ich natürlich mit meinem Besten Freund Bruce gemacht!“, schwärmte ich.

 

Dr.Quarren nickte lächelnd. „Bruce Wayne scheint dir viel zu bedeuten.“, „Natürlich! Er ist mein Bester Freund!“, „Und du siehst ihn nur als einen Freund?“, fragte sie. „Öh... Ja, sogar als ein Bester Freund. Warum?“, fragte ich sie und zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf etwas belustig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, nur so. Nun machen wir weiter mit den eigentlichen Fragen. Ich will ja dein persönliches Leben nicht zu sehr befragen.“, sagte sie und kicherte. Ich nickte und fing wieder zu grinsen an.

 

Dennoch musste ich die Frage immer wieder im Kopf abspielen. Sehe ich wirklich nur einen guten Freund in ihn? Ich dachte an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Er hat so friedlich ausgesehen, als er am Schlafen war. Sein charmantes Lächeln hatte immer und immer wieder ein kribbeln in meiner Bauchregion ausgelöst. Seine Berührungen und seine Präsenz lässt mein Herz rasen und werde manchmal nervös, wenn plötzlich stille zwischen uns einkehrt. Den Gedanken, das er mich berührt lässt meinen Körper erzittern. Doch sobald er mich richtig berührt fühl ich mich warm und sicher.

 

Was... ist das? Was passiert mit mir? Bruce, was stellst du mit mir an?

 

* * *

 

 

|Wayne Enterprises 12:21|

 

Ich machte die letzten Skizzen und Notizen für John’s Zimmer fertig während ich an meinem ‚Snack‘ herumhaute. Das war schnell erledigt und dann musterte ich verzweifelnd den Akten Stapel an, meinen angehäuften Aufgaben. Ich seufzte und Leste die Akten durch, akzeptierte sie oder lehnte sie ab. Das ging langsamer als sonst, da ich oft wieder an meinen heutigen Traum dachte. In meinem Traum ging es Hauptsächlich um John’s Einzug.

 

Wir hatten echt Spass und haben das und das gemacht. Dennoch verhielt sich John echt komisch. Er klopfte mir mehr als nötig meine Schulter und umarmte und berührte mich mehr als sonst. Und er klebte förmlich an mir. Am Ende wollte mir etwas gestehen, doch dann wachte ich auf. Ich wundere mich, was John gerade macht. Wahrscheinlich hat er gerade Mittagspause. Ist ja schon Mittag seit etwa 25 Minuten. Vielleicht werde ich ihm nacher einen Besuch erstatten, aber zuerst muss ich diese Verflixten Papiere erledigen.

 

Ich will ihn Sehen. Meinen Kumpel John.


	5. E-Eifersucht...?

John Doe POV

Bruce kam nach einigen Stunden, da war es ungefähr 13:15, wieder nach Arkham und natürlich war ich sehr Glücklich darüber. Als er mein Zimmer betrat begrüsste ich ihn wie fast jedes Mal mit einer stürmischen Umarmung. Dieses Mal spürte ich jedoch, wie Bruce ebenfalls, aber langsam, seine Arme um meinen Körper schlang. Ich schaute ihn für einen Moment überrascht an,als wir uns voneinander lösen, da er selten so etwas macht. Doch dann grinste ich und fing an zu Reden. „Bruce! Schön dich wieder hier zuhaben! Was bringt dich hierher? Ach egal! Hauptsache du bist jetzt hier! Hat der Vorfall an diesem Morgen viele Probleme verursacht? ", sagte ich am Ende etwas besorgt. „Tut mir leid, das ich auch eingeschlafen bin. Ich hätte wenigstens dich wecken sollen, als dich jemand sozusagen ‚abholen' wollte. Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte ich mich und runzelte etwas verzweifelt und gleichzeitig genervt die Stirn. „Nein nein, alles ist Gut. Nichts ist passiert. Anscheinend hatte ich Glück und das Bat signal wurde diese Nacht nicht zum Einsatz gesetzt. Ausserdem hattest du ja recht. Ich brauchte Schlaf.", sagte er, wie erwartet, ganz ruhig und ich fing an wieder zu grinsen. „Gut! Bin erleichtert das es keine zu grossen Konsequenzen gab!", sagte ich und drehte mich zum Bett, um drauf zu sitzen.

„Und? Wie war dein Tag?", fragte er mich wie jedes Mal wenn er mich besucht. „Er war grossartig! Dr.Leland meinte, dass ich öfters ein neues Gesicht zu sehen bekomme, deshalb wird mich für einige Tage ein anderer Doktor mich betreuen wird. Ihr Name ist Nadine Quarren, Dr.Quarren abgekürzt.", erzählte ich ihm. "Ach ja! Die ist ja neu hier in Arkham. Was haltest du von ihr?", fragte er mich. „Sie ist mir sowas von an's Herz gewachsen! Sie ist eine sehr nette und hübsche Frau!", antwortete ich grinsend. „Aha...", antwortete er nur und ich merkte wie sein Lächeln aufgezwungen wurde.

„Wie behandelt sie dich? Ich hoffe doch mal ganz ok.", sagte er und Zog eine Augenbraue etwas besorgt hoch. „Natürlich behandelt sie mich ganz Ok! Warum nicht? Bruce, ich mag es ja das du dir sorgen um mich machst, aber so sehr solltest du dich nicht sorgen. Du solltest lieber aufhören mein lieber, sonst verguck' ich mich noch in dich~",trällerte ich als ich ihn neckte. „Ja, und das zurecht. Man weiss nie wie jemand wirklich ist. Das wissen wir beide, nicht wahr?", sagte er und runzelte seine Stirn etwas. Ich grinste breiter. „Nawww, ist mein Kumpel Bruce etwa eifersüchtig?~ Ach, wie niedlich.", neckte ich ihn und musste zusehen, wie seine Wangen einen roten Farbton annahm. „John, ich bin NICHT Eifersüchtig.", antwortete er. „Ach komm schon, Brucie. Wir beide wissen dass das nicht Wahr ist!", sagte ich und grinste noch mehr. „ICH BIN NICHT EIFERSÜCHTIG, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! WAS VERSTEHST DU DABEI NICHT?!", brüllte er und ergriff mein Arkham Asylum T-Shirt.

Ich zuckte zusammen und schluckte etwas verängstigt. Bruce beruhigte sich sofort und schaute mich sorgend an, als er mich erblickte. „Oh Gott, John! Es tut mir leid! Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich tat.", entschuldigte er sich und trat einige Schritte zurück, nachdem er mein Shirt losgelassen hat. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hätte wissen müssen, das ich zu weit gegangen bin.", sagte ich ganz ruhig. Bruce schwieg für einige Sekunden. Dann drehte er sich zur Türe und öffnete diese. „Häh? B-Bruce? Was ist los?", fragte ich ihn. „Ich... hätte beinahe einen sehr Wichtigen Termin vergessen. Ich muss mich beeilen. Ich muss schnell weg von hier. Sorry, John. Wir sehen uns.", sagte er noch über der Schulter zu mir, bevor er meine Zelle verlies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ich weiss, ein Mega kurzes Kapitel, aber ich habe nicht mehr so sehr die Kraft, den Englischen Text in's deutsche zu übersetzen. Aber egal. Bis zum nächsten mal.


	6. Einsamkeit

Dr.Quarren POV

Es war schon einige Tage her, das Bruce letztens John besucht hat. In dieser Zeit hat sich John's zustand verschlechtert. Die letzten Therapien mit ihm verliefen nicht so gut wie sonst immer. Er war in letzter Zeit sehr in Gedanken versunken und öfters niedergeschlagen. Er gibt nur ein leises, kurzes kichern aus, wenn ich einen Witz erzählte und viele Antworten wollte er gar nicht bekannt geben. Ich muss wissen was mit ihm los ist, ohne das er sich zu sehr nervt. In letzter Zeit ist er auch mehr reizbar. Jemand hat ihn mal aus versehen angerempelt und kam dann mit blauen Flecken und einigen Kratzern noch davon. Es wird also wieder Zeit, sein Tagebuch anzuschauen.

Ich lief durch die Gänge des Asylums und hielt nach John's Zimmer Ausschau. Ich sehe ihre Zimmer im Gegensatz zu den anderen nicht als Zelle. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie Bösewichte im Gefängnis wären, oder? Ich kam endlich an John's Zimmer an. Ich schloss die Türe auf und betrat das Zimmer. Da gerade Mittagspause war, befand John sich nicht in seinem Zimmer, was eine perfekte Gelegenheit war. John hat mir Erzählt, das er sein Notizheft in die Schublade seines Nachtisches gelegt hat, aber als ich die Schublade seines Nachtisches öffnete, befand sich drin nichts weiteres als leere. Es könnte sein, das er sein Heft zur Mittagspause mitgebracht hat. Das Heft war eigentlich ja weich, also denke ich das die Wachen das Notizheft nicht als 'Waffe' ansehen. Ich lief also den ganzen Weg zur Essens Halle. Dort angekommen huschten meinen Augen sofort in den 4 Ecken des Raumes und sah John in der linken Ecke an einem Einsamen Tisch sitzen. Und er schien auf etwas zu schreiben. Ich lief mit langsamen Schritten zu ihm.

Dort angekommen bemerkt John mich erst nicht. „Johnny?",nannte ich bei seinem Spitznamen den ich ihn gab. Er hob seinen Kopf und erblickte mich, „Ach! Hallo, Dr.Quarren.", sagte er und lächelte etwas. Bevor ich weiter reden konnte, redete er weiter. „Sag mal, dürfte ich eine Seite aus dem Heft ausreißen? Ich möchte einen Brief an jemanden Schreiben und habe nirgendwo sonst Papier auf dem ich schreiben kann. Kann ich? Bitte, Bitte, Bitte!", bettelte er und machte mir Hundeaugen. Ich lächelte leicht. „John, ich möchte, das du das Heft nur für deine Aufgetragenen Aufgaben benutzt. Für den Brief hole ich gerne etwas Papier von mir Zuhause, Okay? Und dazu bringe ich dir noch einen Umschlag.", schlug ich ihm vor. Er strahlte förmlich wie die Sonne als er das hörte und umarmte mich stürmisch. „Danke Danke Danke! Vielen Dank, Nadine! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel! Danke!", bedankte er sich und ich lachte kurz.

„Für wen ist der Brief den du schreiben willst überhaupt gedacht?", fragte ich ihn und sein Lächeln verschwand sofort. „Das... will ich gerne für mich behalten, falls das okay ist.", sagte er leise und schaute auf den Boden. „Ist es so etwas wie ein Entschuldigungsbrief?",fragte ich und er nickte nach einigem Zögern. „Oh...",sagte ich nur und kratzte meinen Hinterkopf etwas nervös. Dann fiel mir wieder der eigentliche Grund ein, weshalb ich John gesucht Habe. „Johnny?",fragte ich ihn und er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir. „Könntest du mir dein Heft wieder geben?",fragte ich ihn, während ich auf sein Tagebuch deutete. Er verzog sein Mund etwas, bevor er mir das Heft etwas zögernd in meine Hand reichte. Ich lächelte und lief zurück in mein Büro.

In mein Büro angekommen, liess ich mich in mein Sessel fallen. Ich blätterte durch das Heft durch, bis ich die richtige Seiten fand. Ich putzte meine Brille, bevor ich anfing zu lesen.

**Erster Tag ohne Bruce**

Hö? Er ersetzt das Datum mit den Tagen, an denen Bruce nicht da war? Interessant.

**Bruce hat mich heute wieder besucht. Aber er blieb nicht lange. Er verliess mein Zimmer, als ich anfing von Dr.Quarren zu sprechen. Ich denke das er etwas Eifersüchtig ist, da ich einige Komplimente über sie gesagt habe. Aber ich kann mir ja nicht sicher sein. Es könnte ja sein, dass er sie mal gekannt hat und schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihr gehabt hat. Was auch immer es ist, es lässt mich wundern. Vielleicht hat er es wirklich eilig. Wie gesagt: ich bin mir nicht sicher. Dennoch fühle ich mich so schuldig. Und ich fühlte mich auch nicht besser bis am Ende des Tages.**

**Zweiter Tag ohne Bruce**

**Heute hatte ich wieder einen komischen Alptraum. Es ging um Bruce. Er ist in mein Zimmer reingekommen und hat mich dann mit seinen Fäusten angegriffen. Vielen Schlägen konnte ich nicht ausweichen. Während er mich gnadenlos schlug, sagte er Dinge wie: ‚Tut mir leid John, es muss so sein' oder ‚es ist das beste für uns beide'. Als ob er einen blassen Schimmer hat, wie verstörend das sich anhörte. Ich wollte mich in meinem Bett verkriechen und nie wieder mit ihm Reden. Ich habe Angst, dennoch vermisse ich ihn so sehr.**

Ein interessanter Alptraum. Der könnte vielleicht etwas wichtiges andeuten. Ich schreibe mir das am besten auf.

**In der Mittagspause kam ich Zsasz in den Weg. Als ich seine Narbe am seiner Wange erblickte, sah ich für eine kurze Weile Bruce neben ihm. Doch dann war er weg. Nach diesem Vorfall röhrte ich mein Essen nicht an. Obwohl ich vor einigen Sekunden noch einen Bärenhunger hatte.**

Oh! Also HAT er abgenommen! Ich dachte schon ich habe es mir nur eingebildet. Das könnte ein weiteres Symptom für etwas sein.

**Ich bin zum Abendessen ebenfalls nicht erschienen. Ich war müde, aber konnte dennoch nicht schlafen. Die Gedanken über Bruce haben mich Wach gehalten.**

Das ‚n' von gehalten war am Ende etwas nachgezogen. So als ob er dann eingeschlafen ist. Ach, der Arme John. Auf zum Nächsten Tag.

**Dritter Tag ohne Bruce**

**Heute wachte ich mit heftigen Rückenschmerzen auf, da ich auf dem Boden eingeschlafen bin. Notiz an mich selbst: nie eine andere Aktivität als im Bett liegen, laufen, lesen oder Essen bevor ich ins Bett gehe machen. In Zukunft sollte ich meine Einträge am Tag, in der Mittagspause und während dem Abendessen machen. Ich hatte wieder einen Komischen Traum. Ich kann mich aber nicht an den Traum erinnern. Aber was ich weiss ist: das ich etwas das mit Bruce zu tun hat geträumt habe. Heute Morgen war ich auch nicht Hungrig, weshalb ich den ganzen Tag in meiner Zelle verbrachte. In der Zeit, versuchte ich den Traum zu erinnern. Ich habe gehört, das Harley wieder zurück in Arkham ist. Batman höchstpersönlich hat sie hierher gebracht. Ich bin etwas enttäuscht dass Bruce...**

H-Häh? Die nächsten Wörter waren unlesbar. Tja. Vielleicht ist ihm einen grossen Schreibfehler unterlaufen.

**-mich immer noch nicht Besucht hat. Er hätte wenigstens nachschauen können, ob ich Okay bin. Warum hat er mich seit drei Tagen nicht besucht? Ach, sicher ist er sehr beschäftigt. Oder hat gerade zu viel Spass. Oder er könnte... an meinem Zimmer Arbeiten! Aber ein Zimmer zu machen ist ja nicht zu schwer, nicht wahr? Vielleicht bedeute ich ihm eigentlich gar nichts. Kann er wenigstens nicht eine Nachricht senden? Oh Gott... ich vermisse meinen Kumpel Bruce so, so sehr.**

Kann es sein, das er Gefühle für Bruce hat? Vielleicht, Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich meine: Ja, er ist nur sein Bester Freund, aber 3 Tage ohne seinen Besten Freund kann man noch aushalten, oder? Aber ich muss schon sagen, dass sie eine tiefe Verbindung haben. Wie auch immer. Weiter im Text.

**Ich habe mich endlich an den Traum erinnert, sobald es Abend wurde, aber ich will ihn nicht verraten.**

**vierter Tag ohne Bruce**

**Ich hatte erneut einen komischen Traum. Kann mich wieder nicht an ihn erinnern. Wenn Bruce mir nicht eine Nachricht sendet, dann mach ich es eben! Vielleicht sollte ich einen Brief für ihn schreiben. Aber ich weiss nicht wie ich das anstellen soll. Ich weiss nicht mal was-**

Und da endete schon das Tagebuch. Bis jetzt. Interessant. Vielleicht beeinflusst Bruce's Dasein John's Stimmung und leben mehr als gedacht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn Kontaktieren. Gerade als ich das Heft zuklappte, öffnete sich die Türe und Dr.Leland kam in mein Büro. Ich schaute zu ihr Hoch. „Oh! Hi Leland! Was gibts?", fragte ich sie. „Du hast ja später nach der Mittagspause ja Therapie mit John, oder?", fragte sie. Ich warf einen Kurzen Blick auf die Uhr über der Türe. „Ähm... Ja, aber ich habe Ja noch 10 Minuten Zeit.",antwortete ich etwas verwirrt. „Das Ding ist: Ein Besucher ist gekommen und hat nach John gefragt. Er will mit ihm Sprechen. Er fragt, ob du den Termin verschieben könntest. Geht das?", fragte sie. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh!", sagte ich und grinste. „Ach, natürlich. Kein Problem.", sagte ich. „Ich habe gerade John's Tagebuch gelesen. Bruce scheint ihm sehr viel zu bedeuten. Also lass die Zwei Turteltauben sich beide wieder sehen.", antwortete ich grinsend. „Aha.", sagte Leland nur, bevor sie wieder die Türe schloss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah! Sry! Ich war sehr beschäftigt! Aber hey! Wieder ein neues Kapitel! Und dr.Quarren/Nadine ships it XD


	7. Psychischer zusammenbruch

John Doe POV

Ich sass auf meinem Bett, meine Arme vor meiner Brust verschränkt, als ich mein Zimmer betrat und starrte Bruce aufdringlich an. Er schob den Hölzernen Stuhl vor mir nahm auf ihm platz. Sein Gesicht war das einzige, auf das ich mich fokusierte. Und selbst wenn eine Explosion im nebenraum gewesen wäre, würde ich nicht aufhören, ihn mit meinem Blick förmlich zu durchbohren. Jetzt wo ich volle Auferksamkeit auf ihn habe, bemerke ich, was für schöne Augen Bruce eigentlich hat. Obwohl ich schon gefühlte 100 male nur wenige zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war. Sie schimmern etwas Blau, scheinen aber im algemeinen Grau zu sein. Diese Augen ziehen mich förmlich in ihren Bann. Trotz der matten farbe so klar und hell. Ich könnte in ihnen versinken. Ich würde sie so gerne noch näher bewundern.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als mir diese gedanken in den Sinn kamen. Ich wollte mit ihm ja eigentlich ein ernstes Gespräch führen. „Kommen wir sofort zum Punkt: Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, in den Vergangenen Tagen, Bruce? Ich muss schon noch sagen: du hast mich hier mit vielen gedanken dagelassen. Warst du denn wirklich SO beschäftigt das du mir wenigstens eine Nachricht überbringen könntest? Oder hattest du einfach keinen Bock und bist mit deinen Leuten feiern gegangen?", fragte ich und runzelte die stirn. Er scheint sich etwas... schuldig zu fühlen? Vielleicht tat s ihm leid, das er nicht wenigstens versucht hat, mich zu Kontaktieren. Wir hatten ja schon noch eine gute Zeit zusammen. „John, Es tut mir leid, Ich-", „Du WAS? Denkst du wirklich, eine Entschuldigung würde alles gerade biegen? Denkst, alle meine Sorgen um dich die sich an den vergangenen Tagen gehäuft haben, wären wie Weggeblasen? Ha! Im gegenteil! Bruce, jetzt sag mir verdammt nochmal, was passiert ist! Ich brauche Antworten!", schrie ich in an. „Komm schon! Sag mir alles, was hinter meinem rücken so passiert ist, Kumpel.", sagte ich etwas leise und knurrte das wort 'Kumpel' eher etwas. „Ich bin psychisch zusammengebrochen.", ich verstummte sofort und sass wieder zurück auf mein Bett und hörte ihm zu.

„Dürfte ich fragen, was genau der Grund für diesen Zusammenbruch war?", fragte ich. Er wurde für einige Sekunden still. Dann fing er an, wieder zu sprechen. „Alfred hat mich verlassen. Er hätte schon vorher geplant, von hier weg zu gehen, bevor ich dich besucht habe. Er blieb noch etwas länger da, bis dein Zimmer fertig geplant war. An den vergangenen Tagen habe ich viel Zeit mit Alfred und deinem Zimmer verbracht. Nach schon 2 Tagen war das Zimmer fertig. Weshalb Alfred schon früher wegging als erwartet. Der nächste Tag war vollkommen beängstigend für mich. Im Wayne Manor war es morgens Todstill. Es errinerte mich zu sehr an die Stimmung nach dem Tod meiner Eltern. Keine Schritte, keine Stimmen, keine Maschine, die am Laufen war, kein ‚guten morgen', einfach nur Todesstille. Es war noch nie so still, ausser nach dem Tod meiner Eltern. Die Stille hat mich so sehr an diesen einen Tag errinert...", erklärte er mir, während er etwas Zitterte. Sein Blick war auf seine Hände Gerichtet, die sich selbst umklammerten. Er traute es sich fast gar nicht, mich anzuschauen. 

Ich starrte ihn nur an und hörte ihm schweigend weiter zu. Dr.Leland und Dr.Quarren haben mir erzählt, das der Tod von einer wichtigen, beziehungsweise einer geliebten Person einen psychisch sehr beschädigen kann. Und natürlich ist der Tod seiner Eltern sehr Traumatisierend. Und jede einzelne Erinnerung ist wie Gift für ihn. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er so sehr an seinen Mitmenschen hängt. Damit er nicht wieder alleine ist. Das er alleine ist... das ist seine grösste Angst. Hehe. Ich kann nicht mal für längere Zeit böse auf ihn sein, nicht wahr? Ich stand auf, lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Er zuckte kurz etwas überrascht zusammen, erwiderte die Umarmung jedoch nach einigen Sekunden. Mir war bewusst das er weinte. Also strich ich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Es ist okay Bruce. Es ist alles Okay. Tut mir leid, das ich dich anfangs sofort so angefahren habe. Die Tage waren anstrengend. Lass und jetzt deshalb mehr auf die guten Dingen achten, okay?", sagte ich und löste mich von ihm um in seine stahl grauen Augen zu schauen.

„Es gab nicht so viele gute Dinge, auf denen ich mich achten kann. Also habe ich nachgedacht und wie wäre es, wenn ich Dr.Leland Und Dr.Quarren frage, ob sie dich schon früher freilassen können. Als Gegenzug könnte ich statt sie mich um dich kümmern. Ich möchte wenigstens einige Schritte im Haus hören, wenn ich aufwache, oder ein leises schnarchen, oder dass einfach jemand im Haus rumläuft.", sagte er und lächelte etwas. Ich starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du... Du würdest das für mich tun, Bruce?", fragte ich in etwas ungläubig. „Natürlich. Du bist mein Freund, dein Zimmer ist schon fertig, und ich kann etwas Gesellschaft brauchen. Und ausserdem müssen wir noch sehr vieles aufholen.", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. Ich strahlte und umarmte ihn wieder fest. Er lachte etwas. „Du kannst jetzt loslassen, John. Wir leben noch.". Ich  bemerkte, das ich ihn immer noch umarmte und ich löste mich sofort. „J-Ja, Ja, Richtig. Stimmt. T-Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte ich mich. „Kein Problem, John. Ach, übrigens! John, noch eine Sache. Vielleicht war ich doch noch etwas eifersüchtig, als du über Dr.Quarren geschwärmt hast.", sagte er und lächelte etwas unbeholfen und zwinkerte leicht. „Ach, Bruce! Du weisst nicht welche schöne Dinge ich über DICH sage. Die Dinge die ich über Dr.Quarren sagte waren nichts im Vergleich zu den Dingen, die ich über dich erzählte.", erklärte ich ihm grinsend. „Aha.", erwiderte er nur und schmunzelte. „Wir sehen uns dann. Ich gehe nun zu Leland und Quarren.", sagte Bruce und trat aus meinem Zimmer. Bevor er mein Zimmer Verlies, gab er mir noch sein charmantes Wayne Lächeln bekannt. 

Sobald er aus meinem Zimmer war, streichet ich meine Zunge gegen meinen trockenen Lippen. Mein Mund und meine Lippen fühlten sichtlichen an, mein ganze Körper erzitterte etwas, obwohl ich mich ganz warm fühle. Vielleicht sogar eher heiss.  Mein Bauch fühlte sich wieder komisch an und ich fühlte, wie meine Brust sich zusammenzog. I holte tief Luft, da es sich anfühlt als würde mir du Luft zugeschnürt sein. H-Häh? Er zeigt ja immer sein beliebtes Wayne Lächeln wenn er glücklich oder zufrieden ist oder (tief)berührt ist. Ich habe dieses Lächeln schon tausend Male gesehen.

Warum also fühl ich so was auf einmal?

 


	8. Befragung...?

John Doe POV

 

Nervös tippte ich meinen Zeigefinger wiederholend auf meine Kniescheibe. Bruce ist schon seit einigen Minuten weg und ich werde langsam echt nervös. Bruce hatte vor Dr.Leland Und Dr.Quarren zu fragen, ob sie mich schon etwas früher entlassen können. Ich kenne Dr.Leland Und Dr.Quarren mittlerweile schon sehr gut. Dr.Leland kann sehr skeptisch und streng sein, das genaue Gegenteil ist Dr.Quarren. Dr.Leland hat immer noch die Oberhand über mein Wohlsein, was heisst, das ihre Stimme sozusagen doppelt zählt. Und da Bruce selbst mal in Arkham war, wird sie sicher nicht so begeistert von seiner Idee zu sein. Ich drücke ihm fest die Daumen, das Dr.Leland mich ihm überlässt. Ich würde wirklich gerne in Wayne Manor einziehen. Es war immer ein Wunschtraum von mir. Weitere Minuten verstrichen und mit der Zeit wurde ich immer wie Nervöser und Ungeduldiger. Mein Herz setzte ein Schlag aus, als ich meine Zellentür aufschlagen hörte.

 

Dr.Leland, Dr.Quarren und Bruce standen vor der Türe.„Wir haben gehört, dass Bruce und du gerne zusammenziehen wollen, hab ich recht?“, fragte mich Dr.Leland Und ich nickte wie wild. „Ich habe das zwar schon vorher von dem Erfahren. Nun will Bruce aber, dass du schon früher entlassen wirst, damit du bei ihm einziehen kannst. Bist du damit einverstanden?“, „Aber natürlich! Ich würde das total toll finden!“, sagte ich Enthusiastisch. „Nun gut, Johnny-Junge! Aber du müsstest zuerst einige Fragen beantworten. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern.“, zwitscherte Dr.Quarren, so als ob sie noch nie glücklicher gewesen war. Ich nickte zustimmend und sah zu, wie Bruce sich neben mir setzte, während Dr.Leland und Dr.Quarren sich auf einen Stuhl setzten. „Okay. Erste Frage. John, denkst du das Bruce in der Lage ist, gut um dich zu kümmern?“, fragte Dr.Leland als erstes. „Aber natürlich! Ich vertraue ihm mein ganzes Leben.“, antwortete ich Glücklich. „Denkst du das du dich in Gefahr begeben könntest, wenn du mit Bruce zusammenlebst?“, „Nein nein, Überhaupt nicht! Eher das genaue Gegenteil!“,lügte ich und hielt mein grinsen zurück. Wobei: selbst wenn ich während der Zusammenarbeit mit Batman oder Bruce verletzt werde, würde Bruce mich pflegen und versorgen. „Ist deine Beziehung mit Bruce in irgendeiner Art gefährlich oder giftig?“, fragte Dr.Quarren mich und fuhr dann mit einem grossen grinsen fort: „oder knistert es sogar etwas zwischen Euch beiden etwas?~“

 

Mein Gesicht verzog sich sofort als ich das hörte zu einem sehr, SEHR verwirrten Gesicht. „Im Ernst jetzt, Quarren?! Bruce hat mir schon erzählt, dass sie nur Freunde sind!“, sagte Dr.Leland zu Dr.Quarren. Ein roter Schimmer bildete sich auf Nadine's (Dr.Quarren) Wangen und sie räusperte sich. „S-Stimmt. Entschuldige, hab ich total vergessen. Wie auch immer. Könntest du meine soeben gestellte Frage beantworten, Johnny? Wenn ich darum Bitten darf?“, „Ach ja! Öh... Nein. Wir haben eine sehr normal, gute, gesunde Beziehung. Stimmt doch, nicht wahr, Bruce?“, fragte ich ihn und drehte meinem Kopf zu ihm. Er gab mir ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ja, wir haben tatsächlich eine sehr gute Freundschaft.“. „Diese Freundschaft muss sich in eine historischen Romanze ändern!“, flüsterte Dr.Quarren noch kaum hörbar. Aber Dr.Leland schien sie trotzdem gehört zu haben. Sie gab ihr einen kurzen, strengen Blick, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf uns richtet. „Könntest du mir sagen, falls du die Antwort darauf wüsstest, was Bruce für einen Vorfall gehabt haben könnte, dass er gleich in Arkham Asylum eingeliefert wurde?“, fragte Dr.Leland mich. „Hat er es dir noch nicht gesagt? Er war Opfer einer Droge.“, antwortete ich und linste kurz zu Bruce rüber.

 

„Ich verstehe. Danke für die Antworten, John.Nun zu Ihnen, Bruce. Sie müssten auch einige Fragen beantworten. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie kein Problem damit haben. Würden sie die Fragen Bitte Beantworten?“, „Aber sicher doch.“, antwortete Bruce. „Warum wollen sie überhaupt dass John bei Ihnen einzieht?“,„Ich möchte gerne jemanden öfters an meiner Seite haben. Und neulich ist es im Wayne Manor so einsam, da möchte ich gerne noch jemanden zur Gesellschaft haben. Und ich möchte mich um in kümmern, nur so zur Sicherheit. Ausserdem denke ich dass unsere Beziehung etwas aufgefrischt werden soll.“, antwortete er. Dr.Quarren nickte daraufhin, während sie mit einem kleinem Tuch ihre Brille putzte. „Und denkst du, das du dass Zeugs dazu hast, dich um John zu kümmern?“, fragte sie. „Häh? Immer noch schmutzig?“, murmelte sie als sie ihre Brille wieder aufsetzte. Bruce dachte für eine Weile nach und drehte seinen Kopf etwas seitwärts. „Ja, kann ich.“, antwortete er anschliessend. „Was würdest du also tun, falls ‚Joker‘ wieder auftauchen würde?“, fragte Dr.Quarren während sie Heftig Ihr Brille polierte. „Ich würde...“, Begann Bruce, pausierte aber um nachzudenken. „Ich würde sicher gehen, dass niemand verletzt wird, also würde ich ihn in ein Zimmer bringen, in dem es keine Spitzigen Gegenstände gibt. Er würde sich mit der Zeit einkriegen. Und wenn das nicht der Fall wäre... würde ich ihn zurück nach Arkham bringen, worauf ich hoffe dass das nicht passiert.“, antwortete er.

 

Dr.Quarren hat gerade ihre Brille aufgesetzt als sie beinahe schrie: „Excellent! Ihr beide könnt zusammen einziehen!“. Ich zuckte wegen ihrer plötzlichen Lautstärke ihrer Stimme zusammen. „Nadine...“, fing Dr.Leland an, würde aber von Dr.Quarren unterbrochen. „Was denn? Alles scheint Okay zu sein. Die Antworten schienen nicht gelogen zu sein, also können Sie eigentlich zusammenziehen.“. Dr.Leland seufzte und nickte. „Das stimmt allerdings. Wann möchtest du genau John abholen? Es kann jederzeit gehen ausser Heute natürlich.“, sprach Dr.Leland zu Bruce. „In zwei Tagen, ist das ok?“, „Ja, sicher. Wir sehen uns dann.“, sagten Dr.Leland und Dr.Quarren synchronisch und standen auch synchronisch auf. Ich hielt mein kichern zurück, als ich die Genauigkeit bemerkte. Stattdessen umarmte ich Bruce grinsend. „Hast du gehört, Kumpel?

 

_Ich werde mit dir zusammenwohnen!“_


	9. Vorbereitungen

Bruce POV

 

Nachdem ich ein paar weitere Details zu Johns Einzug besprochen hatte, fuhr ich mit einem Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht zurück zu Wayne Manor. Ich war froh, das John in Wayne Manor einzieht. Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm dort gefällt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er sein Zimmer sieht. Ich frage mich, was wir den ganzen Tag machen werden. Ich hoffe, dass ich an diesem Tag nicht viel in Wayne Enterprises zu erledigen habe. Ich frage mich, was er normalerweise macht oder was er am Morgen tun wird. Ich lächelte und freute mich, ihn zu sehen. Vielleicht sollte ich Tiffany morgen davon erzählen. Ich kam dann endlich im Wayne Manor an und wollte direkt ins Bett gehen. Aber das erste, was mir über den Weg kam, war Tiffany, die auf dem Sofa saß und auf mich wartete. „Oh! Bruce! Endlich! Du bist hier! “, Sagte sie, stand auf und ging zu mir. Nun, ich denke, ich sollte ihr etwas früher von John erzählen, jetzt da sie hier ist. „Tiffany?", Fragte ich. „Bruce, ich muss mit dir über Joker sprechen.“, Sagte sie und legte ihre rechte Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist denn los mit ihm?", Fragte ich. „Ich habe gehört, du wolltest mit diesem Psycho zusammen leben! Bruce, bist du verrückt? Das kann keine gute Idee sein. Bitte sag mir, dass das NICHT stimmt.“, Sagte sie. Ich seufzte und legte meine Hand auf meine Stirn. „Es ist wahr, Tiffany. Aber du musst mich verstehen. Ich kann nicht-“, ich wurde von Tiffany unterbrochen und schrie mich beinahe an:„ Was? Bruce! Ich kann dir nicht glauben, dass du ihn mit dir zusammenleben lässt? Was zur Hölle?". „Tiffany, er ist mein Freund. Und ich hätte gerne etwas Gesellschaft hier. Er braucht auch etwas mehr Gesellschaft. Und du hast nicht alle Fakten über ihn und mir.“, Sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme. „Und die sind?", Antwortete sie und verschränkte ebenfalls ihre Arme. „Ich habe ihn geliebt.“, Sagte ich Ehrlich.

 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie war einige Sekunden lang sprachlos. „Du hast... was? Habe ich das richtig gehört? Ich glaube, du ähm... verabscheust ihn eher, oder? “, Fragte sie. „Nein, du hast mich gehört. Ich liebe ihn.“, Wiederholte ich. Sie war wieder sprachlos. „Als Familie?“, „Oh nein. Nun, ich mache das auch auf diese Weise, aber ich liebe ihn tatsächlich mehr als das. “, Sagte ich noch einmal ehrlich. Sie runzelte erneut die Stirn und ging im Zimmer herum. "Ich verstehe dich schon aber ... das ist sowas von ...", wollte sie protestieren, scheint aber nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie seufzte und drehte sich zu mir um. "Was auch immer. Ich weiß, was für ein Sturkopf du bist. Und bis jetzt hast du dein Wort gehalten. Aber! “, Sagte sie und hob einen Finger. „Beobachte ihn genau.“, Sagte sie. „Das werde ich.“, Antwortete ich und nickte. „Gut“, sagte sie und ging an mir vorbei. „Auf Wiedersehen, Bruce. Wir sehen uns später.“

 

* * *

 

 

|Wayne Manor |9:12|

 

Am nächsten Tag erwachte ich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, stand auf und ging ohne Probleme zu Wayne Enterprises. Der Tag verging schneller als ich dachte. Und in Wayne Enterprises schien heute alles in Ordnung zu sein. Nach einiger Zeit kam Mittagspause und ich beschloss, John zu besuchen, nachdem ich zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Nur um zu sehen, wie es ihm geht. Nach dem Mittagessen fuhr ich nach Arkham Asylum.

 

Ich kam anschliessend in Arkham an, stieg aus meinem Auto aus und machte mich auf den Weg zu John’s Zelle. Ich erreichte nach einigen Minuten seine Zelle und klopfte an seiner Türe. „Komm rein, Bruce.“, erhielt ich als Antwort und ich schloss nach einigem umschauen die Türe auf. Ich trat in sein Zimmer ein und sah, wie er gerade auf dem Boden einige Sachen in eine Tüte versorgte. Er schaute zu mir hoch und grinste. „Hey, Kumpel!”, begrüßte er mich. „Hey, John.”, begrüßte ich ihn ebenfalls und lächelte sanft. „Was machst du da gerade?”, fragte ich und deutete auf die weiße Tüte. „Ich packe meine Sachen ein. Die sind nicht viel, aber ich will sie Mitnehmen.”, sagte er und nahm trällernd das Foto von seinem Nachttisch. „Du hast das Foto mitgenommen?”, fragte ich ihn. Er nickte. „Ja! Das ist wie eine... sagen wir mal, Trophäe für mich.”, sagte er und schaute etwas zur Seite. “Aha. Ich verstehe.”, sagte ich schmunzelnd.

 

Er grinste und machte das ebenfalls in die weiße Tüte rein. “Was ist sonst noch hier drin?”, fragte ich. „Ach, eine Brille, mein Notizheft und Ähm...”, begann er und wurde etwas nervös. „Und?”, fragte ich. „Ähm... ein P-Plüschtier, das ich in Arkham genäht habe.”, antwortete er. „Ach, Echt? Darf ich es sehen?”, fragte ich. Er kratzte sich den Hinterkopf. „Ähm...“, fing er an und pausierte für eine kurze Zeit. „Nun gut... Keine Geheimnisse mehr, hab ich ja geschworen.“, sagte er und zog etwas heraus. Es war eine Art Puppe von mir. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das hast du genäht? Wow, du hast talent, John.“, sagte ich und nahm schmunzelnd die Puppe. „E-Echt?! D-Danke!“, sagte er und kratzte sich wieder den Hinterkopf. „I-Ich nenne ihn übrigens Bruce!“, sagte er. „Hmmm... Ja, das weiss ich. Ich habe ihn schon mal gesehen. Als wir im ‚stacked deck‘ waren und du mit Willy gesprochen hast.“, errinert ich mich. „Du kannst dich noch daran erinnern?“, fragte er und ich nickte.

 

Er grinste und nahm die Puppe wieder an sich. „Ich möchte dann noch die restlichen Fotos mitnehmen. Die sind denke ich immer noch bei ACE Chemicals.“, sagte er und stopfte die Puppe wieder in die Tüte. „Nein, ich habe sie mitgenommen und Aufbewahrt.“, sagte ich und seine Augen weiteten sich. „E-Echt? Danke, Bruce! Die Fotos bedeuten mir sehr viel!“, sagte er und umarmte mich. Ich lächelte sanft und umarmte ihn etwas zurück. „Ich freue mich so sehr auf Morgen! Um wieviel Uhr holst du mich wieder ab?“, fragte er. „Um 10:30.“, antwortete ich ihm und streichle ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Ich mag es normalerweise nicht, früh aufzustehen, aber diesmal werde ich es sogar lieben, früher aufzustehen.“, sagte er und kicherte etwas. „Wie du meinst. Ach ja! Und John?“, „Hmmmm?“, fragte er.

 

„Ich freue mich auch auf Morgen.“


End file.
